percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope Kevin Robson
''"He's one of the greatest heroes i've ever trained, almost as good as Achilles himself" Chiron describing Hope Son of Sabre Robson and Rose Ravens and the Second-In-Command of the Godslingers Next Generation after his father was put into a temporairy coma to heal and later a member of the Godslingers X Is a member of the Center of Light Past Lived with his grandfather for 14 years then was raised by his father and was a member of the Godslingers Next Generation but when his father was placed into a coma to save his life he was made second in command. He joined the Godslingers X when he was 16. When he was 19 he was recruited into the Center of Light by Josh McLean for his amazing strength, courage and wisdom. Appearance Drop dead gorgeous face with, blond, naturally spiky hair, deep blue eyes, a great tan, muscles. He wears black or brown jackets on top of his custom Camp Polo Shirt and sometimes wears a cross necklace. He has black lines under his eyes so it shows he hasn't been sleeping. Wears also sneakers and combat pants. When he and Stella start dating however, his look lightens up, he starts wearing the t-shirt instead of the polo top (much to the appreciation of Aphrodite cabin) and normal jeans and sandals which makes him look like a college guy. Most guys would love to be as handsome as he is but he feels like its a curse, girls would only look at him and see his face not whats inside, not his tortured spirit. When he was in a coma for a year his hair grew longer so instead of cutting it he just wore it in a pony tail, and also because of the magic energy fueling the gears his eyes turned bright yellow. After that he starts to wear a long red trench coat and black pants and shirt, he wears gloves to hide his metal arm, he doesn't usually go outside the camp but he prefers to wear the gloves. Personality As a boy Hope was happy and mischievous, like a son of Hermes but when he watched his father fight an army of monsters, being put in a coma and making him his Legacy, Hope became dark, still a bit happy and mischievous, but mostly dark like a son of Hades or Nyx﻿. He also inherited from his father and his fathers fathers looks, all the girls in camp want to date him and he is twice as handsome so most of the goddesses, including Nyx feel him extremely attractive. He is very dark. Fatal Flaw Doesn't have on. Name *Normal People may make fun of his name but he likes it, so does everyone *It symbolizes hope and courage, when he was born it was dark times for Demigods but he was the beacon of hope Abilities *Can fly when a black wing sprouts on his back (gift from Nyx) and also later sprouts a white wing (From his hidden feelings to Stella) *Can control the wind like his father and can control lightning like his uncle *He also inherited his fathers and his fathers fathers Curse of Achilles and found out the point which keeps him to the mortal world (cannot tell) *Can channel lightning into his sword *Trained in Spear-work, sword-work, mace-work and is an ace shot with a bow and arrow *Ever since he got his metal arm he practices with his arm blade, is a master with it after 2 days *Really smart and great at battle strategies 'Weapons' Inherited his fathers sword, Swiftstrike. He wears it in a sheath on his back﻿ The sword changed forms from a longsword to a giant broadsword that is extremely heavy but Hope is the only one who can hold it as much as swing it He used to have twin daggers but he doesn't use them, but he keeps them on his belt When Swiftstrike became useless when Nadine put a curse on it Hephaestus made him a new sword, he called it The Fusion Sword because he is able to channel his powers in it and the blades can slip off to become various short swords He placed Swiftstrike by Thalia's tree to be healed but he never used it again, he said "One day a warrior of my level will take this sword...and become the greatest Demigod ever" During The Dragon War, Hope used a gold Dragon Rider sword. Relationships After his father was induced in a coma he cared for no one, that is one of the reasons he became so dark. The only person he really loves is his Girlfriend Aeris Strife for he knew her for a long time﻿ When Aeris was killed Hope went into a state of depression, never talking or accepting help. When he was in the Center of Light one of the girls tried flirting with him, he turned her down since he was still recovering from Aeris's death When Stella McLean tried to cheer him up he slowly lightened up, he didn't tell this but the reason he has a white wing is because of her. After his third quest with The Godslingers X he married Stella and had a baby daughter. Collabs *The Godslingers X *The Dragon War *The Godslingers Next Gen: Storm the Base *Center of Light *The Last of the Remnants Enemies He has many enemies, but the top two are Kadaj Keith, the offspring of a demented goddess and a monster and Nadine Safana La Muerte He killed Kadaj when Kadaj killed his girlfriend and Nadine is immortal so he can kill her all he wants. Theme Song Monster by Skillet. St. Elmo's Fire by John Parr when he is with Stella Gallery Hope_Age_21 2.jpg|Hope in his new black battle gear Hope's traveling gear.jpg|Hope's travelling gear 250px-Buster sword 2 FF7.png Hope Doll.png Hope Kevin.png Hope Robson anime.jpg Hope and his sword.jpg Hope watches.jpg Hope 4.jpg|Hope talking on his phone Hope and his wing.jpg|Hope and his black wing Hopes twisted personality.jpg|A picture of Hope, showing his twisted personality from the events in his past Hope aND Stella bed.jpg|Hope and Stella in the Zeus Cabin. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Grandchildren of Zeus Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:The Robsons Category:Center of Light Category:Demigod High